


Cold Night

by linguistphil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, kiss, otayuri - Freeform, slight intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistphil/pseuds/linguistphil
Summary: Yuri decides to take action based on his feelings; feelings he never thought he'd truly admit to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made for @newtscamandersniffler on tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes.

On cold, Christmas nights like these, Yuri Plisetsky would usually spend his time alone at home doing nothing generally special. He never had anyone in particular he wanted to spend Christmas eve with, and he didn’t care either. He would rather have a calm and quiet evening so he’d always avoid gatherings too. Even when he received gifts from people, he never bought one for anyone in return.

But this year, that all changed. For the first time, Yuri felt like buying a present for someone, and not just anyone, but specifically for someone he’d grown closer to lately. However, he didn’t understand why he would want to do something for someone, and even tried convincing himself that there was no real reason to do it but deep inside, he felt like he was driven to do it out of pure devotion.

Yuri strode out into the night. Every step he took in the snow made a soft  _thud_ , reminding him of what he was about to do.

 _“This is a waste of time.”_ Yuri told himself.  _“If I go back home now I’ll realize how _completely unnecessary this is_.”_

But he knew that it was, in fact, necessary to him, and no matter what he told himself, he couldn’t bring himself to go back home. He  _needed_ to do this.

He continued walking silently down the street, heading to a certain destination. He saw all kinds of people everywhere, and most of them seemed to be having an awfully good time. Avoiding eye contact with strangers, he walked faster, determined to get this over with as fast as possible. He felt like one look in the eye would give away his plan, and he’d rather keep it a secret.

_Why is this taking forever?_

He knew this path very well but somehow, he wasn’t getting there.

After several mental conflicts, he finally reached the place he was looking for; a small, dimly lit shop. Yuri took a deep breath and entered. Inside, he found all sorts of things and unlike what he had thought, it was going to be difficult to pick just the right gift.

Although the space was pretty small, there were many things to choose from. Yuri studied every shelf carefully. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking for but he kept searching.

_Hmm…_

His eyes roamed around, until he saw it. Something that looked like the ideal gift for the special someone in mind.

It was a small figurine of a grizzly bear standing on its back feet, claws extended outwards in front of it. Underneath the model, in italics stood the word:  _fierce._  The word reminded him of strength, of toughness, courage and most importantly, a strong spirit. Exactly the kind of words that would come to mind when he thought of a certain tall and attractive dark haired boy.

“This…” Yuri whispered with a voice so quiet only he could hear. “This is  _perfect._ ”

He quickly paid for it and got it placed in a small box which was wrapped in brown wrapping paper, and then he left the store. Was he excited? Was he anxious? He didn’t know, but either way, he decided he wasn’t going to wait any longer to do what he had to do now. He knew where Otabek lived, so he headed there. The cold, winter air wasn’t pleasant, but Yuri didn’t care. It was nothing compared to the anticipation currently filling his body.

_What if he doesn’t like it?_

His shoes sank into the snow with every step he took.

_What if he likes it?  
_

He immediately shook all thought out of his head to avoid unneeded stress. Only a few blocks left to walk and he would find out.

Finally, Yuri reached the building but strangely, he didn’t enter straight away. He just stood still in front of its entrance, as if contemplating the consequences of entering.  _Why am I here?_ He sighed _.  
_

Hoewever, he knew exactly why he was here, but he would never admit it; not even to himself.

Determination finally got over him, and he entered. When he was right in front of Otabek’s front door, he had nothing left to do but knock. Gathering up the courage, he raised his hand and knocked gently on the door. Normally, he would regret doing something like this this late at night, but there was no turning back now.

Seconds later the door was opened, revealing  _him._ His hair was slightly messy,and he was wearing a white t-shirt that was doing a terrible job at hiding the outline of the muscles underneath it. His overall body appearance looked impressive from where Yuri was standing.

“Yuri? What are you doing here so late on Christmas eve?” Otabek ran his fingers through his hair to make it look decent. “Are you okay?” Otabek asked in a low, sympathetic voice.

“Huh? Yeah.” Yuri realized he had been staring at Otabek’s chest for too long so he looked back at his eyes.

Otabek cocked his head to the side, a curious expression on his face. The eye contact was unbearable, and it distracted Yuri from what he was supposed to do.

“Actually, I came to… give you something,” Yuri muttered.

He felt the small box in his pocket, and it was still there. He took it out and wrapped his fingers around it carefully, as if it would break anytime.

“It’s nothing, really. But it reminded me of you and, uh, I wanted to give it to you.”

He uncurled his fingers from around the box and reached his hand out for Otabek to take the gift.

Otabek was slightly taken aback. The last thing he had expected was a  _Christmas gift_ from a  _dear person._

“Thanks,” he said but it came out as a soft whisper.

Yuri watched him slowly remove the brown wrapping paper. His eyes were glued to Otabek’s hands the entire time he was opening it. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a nervous wreck at the moment.

After what felt like hours, Otabek finally opened the box to reveal what was inside. He looked at it carefully, examining it from every angle possible and slowly feeling it’s soft, wooden texture. He held it like it was the most fragile thing he’d held his hands on. It was as if he was suddenly unable to speak words but he looked at Yuri and gave a sweet, genuine smile. At that point Yuri was flustered but tried to hide it with a smile of his own. Otabek’s smile was a pretty sight that made him forget whatever he was worried about.

“Do you… like it?” Yuri asked, just in case.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I love it, Yura.”

He nodded in understanding for lack of anything else to say.

“May I show me appreciation?” Otabek asked.

“W-what?”

“Follow me,” he said and went inside.

Yuri closed the front door behind him and followed Otabek. He wasn’t sure what Otabek had in mind but it seemed like he was being led to the kitchen, for some reason. He kept his eyes fixed on Otabek’s rather attractive back.

When they reached the kitchen door frame, he stopped and turned to face Yuri.

“What—”

He put his index finger on Yuri’s lips. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve waited for this opportunity.” He pointed upwards. Yuri looked up, and there he saw a mistletoe hanging right above them. He blushed furiously.

Otabek moved his finger from his lips and held Yuri’s chin, gently titling Yuri’s head up to give him a better angle. His gaze roamed slowly down to his lips and back up to his eyes.

“Beka…”

“May I…” he murmured. Yuri could have sworn Otabek’s voice was deeper than usual.

Without much hesitation Yuri put his hand on the back Otabek’s neck and pulled him down closer until their lips were almost touching. He could feel Otabek’s steady breath.

“Why not?” he whispered and brushed his lips gently against Otabek’s.

Yuri couldn’t tell, but Otabek was was just as happy as he was. Otabek closed the gap left between them, and at that moment, Yuri knew getting that gift wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
